Not Just His Herald
by Gemstarzah
Summary: When trouble threatens those who live in Middle-Earth, it is the elves who must decide what to do about the threat. The High-King protects all of his people, and for Gil-Galad's herald that is sometimes a nuisance. For Elrond is not merely his herald. He is also his mate Part One of Elronds Hearts Beta Reader: Rebekah
1. Awkward Times

_Eregion is in peril of being overrun._ The words from the messenger sent by Celebrimbor had been dire, and the High-King had wasted no time before sending a considerable number of warriors to Eregion. _Even now we may be too late, but I hope not._

Elrond sighed as he rode along with the vast number of warriors, knowing that they would soon be crossing into Eregion. When they did, everyone had to be on their guard indeed. For there was no telling whether Sauron knew that Celebrimbor had sent for help. When it came to Sauron, it was hard to tell what he knew and what he did not.

"We will do what we must, Elrond."

Elrond looked at the speaker, a much older, golden haired ellon. Since the ellon had been returned to life, in Lindon, they had become good friends in the years that had passed by since. _It took me a long time to get past the awe of who you are, mellon-nin._

"I know that, Glorfindel, but still I worry. I have quite a few friends living in Eregion and I would rather not lose them."

It was hard to tell, whether a friend would be reborn into Valinor or not. Even if they were, it was a long time before he would see any who were. Elrond knew his friends would be alright if that happened, but that did not make him willing to lose them.

"Your father was much the same when I knew him," Glorfindel replied. "I daresay that he's remet his friends though, since he went there so long ago."

Elrond remembered the disbelief on the ancient ellon's face when he had learned who Elrond was, not to mention what had become of Earendil in the years since he last walked Middle-Earth. He knew it had been a shock, but that was not something Elrond had been able to do anything about. _After all, adar abandoned my brother and I, just as our mother did. He loved sailing on his boat far too much to be much of a father._

"My father is not the same person as you remember him to be as any elfling, Glorfindel. When we were attacked in Sirion, he never came to see if we were alright. He stayed away, on that ship of his. To my brother and I, it seems that ship was more important to him than we ever were. I hardly knew him, the little time he spent with us as a father is not a time I can remember much of."

That went to show that he had no true memories of his father. Those days had not been the easiest of times.

Sometimes, it left Elrond wondering, why his parents had even wanted elflings of their own.

 _Naneth was too concerned with looking after Sirion, and keeping the Silmaril from being found by the Feanorions… to worry much about us._

Instead, he and Elros had spent much of their time, being looked after by another member of their mother's court. It had only been when the Feanorions had come for the jewel, that he remembered his mother actually showing that she cared for them a little.

 _Even Maglor was a better father, and Celeduath a better mother and they only took us in after we were abandoned. I hope Maglor is alright wherever he is._

 _A loud noise woke Elrond one morning. Almost like thunder, but he knew it wasn't the same when he heard it again seconds later. Looking at his brother, sleeping beside him as was habit, Elrond knew they had to wake up and get up. Somehow, he knew something was wrong._

How can he sleep through that sound?

 _The strange noise happened again, and he shook his brother gently._

" _Ros, need to wake up now…"_

 _His brother stirred and looked at him grumpily._

" _El, what is it?"_

 _Then his brother squeaked as yet again the sound happened, and looked at him with wide eyes._

" _What was that?"_

 _Elrond sighed._

" _I don't know. Nana might."_

" _Let's find her!"_

 _Elrond managed a small smile, before getting up and quickly getting some different clothes on. He wore silver, and knew his brother would too. They always dressed the same, they found it funny when others couldn't tell them apart. Today perhaps that might be an advantage, and he knew they would use it well._

 _Elrond moved over to peek out the window and blinked at what he could see._ Fire in the sky? _He paused, staring._ Why is it being sent toward us? _He moved away from the window._

" _We better find nana."_

 _Elros nodded, following after him. There were other sounds that made no sense. Metal striking itself. Ellyn Shouting. Ellyth screaming._

 _The twins moved quickly through their house, looking everywhere for their nana. It took them a little while, comsidering they couldn't find her where she normally was when they woke up._

" _Elrond! Elros!"_

 _Both turned swiftly as they heard a call, and it was their mother behind them._

" _Come with me, ionnath-nin. You need to hide, and I don't want you to come out until Celebrethil comes for you, alright?"_

" _What's going on nana?" Elros asked._

" _Why is there fire in the sky?" Elrond asked. "Why are people shouting and screaming?"_

 _Elwing sighed as she led her children through the corridors._

" _Bad people have come and the guards are trying to stop them from entering the city. Other than that I want you two safe, I cannot say more on this."_

 _At the very back of the house, they entered a room, that had no entrance but the one they'd come in from._

" _Stay here, and do not come out. I will send Celebrethil when it is safe, I promise."_

 _Elrond nodded._

" _We will nana."_

The distinct sound of howling snapped Elrond back to the present. What happened in Sirion was in the past, and he had to remember that. Now, it seemed there was trouble coming, and wargs were only pests waiting to be destroyed. As they rode on, more carefully now, the howling got louder.

 _This won't be the usual warg pack that we're used to._

That one thought made him glad that they had been sent with plenty of medical supplies on this trip. Elrond had the feeling that after this fight, he would likely have to use some of them. Being the only one with healers training right now was certainly turning into an issue in his mind.

 _Valar protect us._

The wargs were getting closer. Elrond could almost tell where they were coming from, for now they could hear orcs shouting at each other what to do. Well, if there was pandemonium amongst the orcs on the wargs, so much the better for him, and for his warriors.

The elves moved together, knowing how to deal with the vile, overgrown wolves. He heard swords ringing as they were drawn out of sheaths, their owners preparing to fight. Some of the elves around him readied their bows, while others, those at the front, lowered spears, ready.

He was aware that Glorfindel was beside him, twin swords drawn, ready. Elrond quickly unsheathed Hhadafang, preparing for the oncoming fight himself. The first of the wargs to come into sight were slain by loosed arrows, and then the pack was upon them.

As one came up near him, Elrond struck hard with his sword, cutting into the brutes' neck, causing it to fall into a pile of dead flesh. There was nothing good about wargs to fight other than that sometimes the creatures could be quite stupid. Or perhaps overconfident in their own strength was a better way to put it. Either way, they were a plague and a nuisance.

The fight soon caused the elves to have to break apart to fight, if they were to defend themselves. Orcs and wargs were coming from every direction, and Elrond had to stop himself from flinching every time he heard someone yelp or shout in pain as a warg managed to meet its mark. That or an orc had hurt someone that was following him. Time enough for worrying about those hurt later.

This he knew only too well. He would care for them when there was a chance for him to do so. When they were all safe and had nothing to worry them. That was something for when there was a camp set up, and there was a time and chance for him to tend the warriors who needed his aide.

Elrond continued to fight, fending off any warg or orc who dared to get within range of Hhadafang's edge. Would not allow any of them to flee. Arrows were everywhere, killing as they made impact with their targets.

Several elves had been unhorsed, but their horses were alive and moving off to a safe place while their riders continued to fight.

At long last, things seemed to come to an end, and Elrond was indeed pleased to see his closer friends, such as Glorfindel and Erestor, had escaped this battle unscathed.

Once the last orc had been killed, the elves all dismounted, and made their way through the battlefield, gathering up those who would not be riding on their own.

Elrond and Glorfindel had no one to share their saddles, but there were twelve elves in the company who were considerably wounded. There were more than enough other warriors to take those who were wounded with them.

"I'll ride ahead and see if I can find a place for us all to rest," Glorfindel told him at last.

Elrond nodded.

"We will all follow behind, at a slower pace, so that those hurt will not be caused too much additional pain."

Some of the others helped those hurt to mount up, while others held horses steady. By the time the last rider was in the saddle, Glorfindel was almost out of sight.

 _A good thing I know where to go._ Else they would have trouble finding the golden haired warrior. Elrond had travelled in these lands before, and that prior knowledge was good to have now.

A small cluster of tents were assembled once they reached the area Glorfindel had searched out for their camp. These tents were for the wounded. Elrond wanted them all in one place not spread out through the camp. As soon as the injured elves were safely inside, Elrond took one of his saddle bags and disappeared within the closest tent. He knew someone else would take care of his tent while he attended the elves.

He knew where he was needed most at this point. While there were a few other healers in the group that had come with him, they would need some help. None of the warriors knew much about healing, unless he showed them what he wanted them to do. Otherwise there was only the basic things they knew, like how to clean and bandage a wound until a healer could see it.

 _Having me in the group helps a little, I suppose. At least they will not have to wait until we are home once more._

Elrond looked around the group of warriors, working out who needed attention most. None of them had been that serious that they could not move on, otherwise they would have stayed where the fighting had taken place. Sometimes it was not easy to decide who needed his attention first and who needed him later.

Finally deciding on which order to work through all the elves, he got to work. Fortunately, he only had some rather bad cuts and bruises as well as a few dislocated joints to deal with.

It took a few hours before Elrond was able to leave the tent and he was feeling quite tired by that point. Even so, Elrond headed to talk to Glorfindel knowing that his friend would not be asleep yet.

He tapped on the roof of Glorfindel's tent and waited.

"That you, Elrond?"

Elrond smiled.

"Yes. Might I come in?"

There was a short pause before he got an answer this time.

"I suppose so."

Elrond entered.

"I won't stay long."

He knew that he couldn't stay here for too long. Dealing with this situation was not the easiest of them though.

"I don't think it's wise that those who were hurt continue on with us, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel sighed.

"Nor do I, but we both know they would want to."

Elrond nodded.

"I did think on the matter, and I think I know what to do. The High-King told me that once this is over, I should find a place we could settle, if there was a need, considering there will be some who escape. Perhaps we could send some of our warriors, as well as those who were injured up into the Hithaglir and see what they can locate there."

Glorfindel smiled.

"That seems worthwhile. We can't send many warriors with them but I'll sort out who to send in the morning. You should get some sleep."


	2. Into Battle

When the sunrise came once more, there was unease in the air. Elrond felt it, and knew that there was trouble even as the morning came. Coming out of his tent, having gotten as much sleep as he could after spending so long healing his friends, he sighed as he looked at the sun.

It glowed red in the sky, and he knew that was a result of the fighting the night before. There was also the chance that it did so because of what was going on in Eregion. _I hope you_ _'re still alive Celebrimbor._ It would not be good if they got there only to find out they were too late to help those who needed them.

The group of warriors rode on, moving quickly though the lands they knew. Those who had been injured had not been thrilled to have another task thrown before them, but they had accepted that they would be of no use in the fighting. Elrond knew they had been gladdened to know that some of the warriors would be accompanying them to finding a place they could all settle. It had given them a new purpose to follow, and that had always been his plan. Wounded warriors needed something to do, and this had been the perfect task.

They could smell smoke now, and that made the large force of elves only move faster toward Ost-en-edhil, that was the direction the smoke was coming from. Soon they would know whether Celebrimbor was alive, and how bad things were in the city. While it was unlikely that the city still held against the orcs and other things that Sauron had with him, there was still hope in the warriors. Celebrimbor would have been waiting for them, holding his gates against those who assailed them as long as he could.

Over the last ridge between them and the city, the group started.

There was smoke in the air, and that pungent smell was never a good sign. Elrond knew they had to hurry, if things were already bad in the city, it would be even harder for them to save anyone who needed their help. Soon they could see the city, but what was more worrisome for the moment was a pack of orcs and wargs coming toward them once more. Everyone had weapons in hands a few seconds after they were seen.

 _It seems we will not have an easy time getting to the city._

The gates, from what Elrond could see of them seemed to have been smashed to the ground, and there were great plumes of smoke rising from the city. Ost-en-edhil was in a bad state, and things would only get worse as time went on. Wargs drew closer and Elrond called out for the archers to fire. As the arrows rained overheads, the elves kept carefully out of the way of their own arrows, using their shields if they had them to block orc ones.

For they had indeed been made noticed, and many enemies were coming toward them, ready for the fight that would surely cause many of them to die.

"Swords out!" Elrond commanded as the first wave of enemies were upon them.

Hhadafang sang as he attacked those who came too close to him. It was a hard, tiring fight, and he did not enjoy it. On the horses, it was hard to manoeuvre without hurting someone else, but they were elves. They managed to defend themselves, slowly making their way toward the crumbling city.

At one point Elrond noted a group of riding off in another direction, and he spotted what had drawn their movement. A group of elves attempting to get out of the city. It was fortunate, that they had the horses now, as it made it a little quicker to get over to them without any of the troubles of being on foot.

He knew his warriors would get the e into the mountains where they had camped the night before. It was the best place for the refugees to wait for him to come to them.

At last, Elrond was near the gates, and there seemed to be no fighting in the immediate vacinity of the city.

 _Time to try and find Celebrimbor._ Elrond rode through the streets carefully, listening for sounds of fighting. At one point he saw an orc moving toward an elleth who had two elflings with her, but no weapons.

 _She must not have been able to keep up with the refuge seekers._ Urging his horse forward, Elrond headed for the orc that was approaching the three elves. It did not take long for him to reach the orc and slay it, now that there were so few others about in the city. He blinked though as he realised who the elleth was.

"Lady Barieth, what are you still doing here?"

He knew this russet haired elleth was Celebrimbor's mate, and worse he knew the elflings were their son, Glassion and daughter Milhel. This was not a good sign, to see the three of them still within the walls.

"You need to get out of here, as quickly as you can. It's not safe."

Barieth sighed.

"I know it's not, but we got separated from the others who were escaping. Now we're trying to find another way out of the city, but we're not having much luck."

Elrond shook his head.

"If I might make a suggestion, head for one of the side gates, heryn-nin. The main gate has too many orcs between here and there, from what I've seen. I came from that way; you would surely fall if you went that way."

There was little more he could do other than make that suggestion. Elrond hoped that she would listen.

"We will try," Barieth replied. "Thank you, Elrond."

Elrond watched her hurry off with her two elflings, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had no way of knowing how the other gates into Ost-en-Edhil fared now.

Knowing Barieth's fate was out of his hands, Elrond rode back toward the fighting. There was no more that he could do for them, aside from look for them when his warriors retreated. It did not seem that they would be able to reclaim Eregion from Sauron, and he was not looking forward to having to retreat.

 _There has been no sign of Celebrimbor._

Elrond could hope though, that he had managed to escape in some way or another. Slowly, the elves were driven out of the city, and Elrond knew there would be no chance to reclaim it. These orcs were simply too many, even with the forces he'd brought from Lindon.

 _We are too few._

He had to fight his way back to the gate he'd originally entered through, the orcs were everywhere now. Breaking down doors and entering the buildings. There was the occasional scream as someone who had not managed to flee was found by orcs. Many of the buildings were on fire too, from the attacks of several catapults that Elrond had sent warriors to destroy.

At last he was out of the city, and heading for his camp. While there were a few orcs chasing elves away from their city, he noticed that they did not follow them far, before retreating back to the stolen city.


End file.
